heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-14 An Evening at the Botanical Gardens
The Botanical Gardens are a very beautiful place to visit as well as plan celebrations, but recently to Jynn a place to come when possibly you have things on your mind and just need somewhere to just be alone. Sitting in the tropical area of the gardens and looking out the window. There are plent of benches to sit on but Jynn is sitting in the grass near one of the large windows, looking off into the night sky. Outside it's cold, the wind has picked up a bit and the smell of rain premeates everything. With his head leaned against the window and his arms folded against his chest, Jynn sits there thinking. There's a lot that has been happening in Starfire's life lately. Things that have been changing and now a decision she has to make. All of this weighed very heavily on Star's mind. So far, she hasn't found any where that calms her as much as the Tropical area of the Botanical Gardens in New York. It reminds her of home. She's distracted though. It shows in the way that she /floats/ in to the area. Hovering about four inches off the ground. She's tugging on a piece of her hair as she goes, not really watching her surroundings. Well Jynn doesn't have that much on his mind but there are things he's worried about. But as he stretches out a bit, he looks up for a moment and notices a floating woman, one with orange skin and long flowing fire color hair. Blinking a few times, "Hey Kori." he says as he sits up a little bit. Studying her for a moment, "You alright?" he asks as he gestures for her to come over and sit by him. He hasn't seen Kori since the last time they were at the cafe getting coffee with Maxine, and Jackie. At the sound of Jynn's voice, Star looks up and offers a small smiles. "Hello, Jynn." She nods her head, answering silently and then verbally. "Yes, I am alright. Just a lot on my mind, I suppose." Floating her way over, she settles down next to him and leans over to give him a hug. "How have you been?" Wrapping an arm around Kori as she hugs him, he hugs her back. Looking to her for a moment and leaning back. Quirking a brow at her when she tells him that she has a lot on her mind, "What’s up?" he asks. Figuring he could probably help her if she told him. "I've been alright, I guess I have a bit on my mind as well." It's pretty rare for him to be down, but yes even he has his moments. But as he looks back at Kori, he waits to see what’s going on. "I recently discovered I need identification... After speaking with Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern... It was put before me that I may want to seek out becoming the spokeman or ambassador for my people on this planet." Star leans back, looking upwards. "The choice has been left up to me. I have also had it suggested that I not tell many, if anyone, of my royal lineage. Therefore, I am torn." Her eyes cut over to him and she frowns, just a little, head tilting off to one side. "What troubles you, my friend?" Hearing what has been asked about and what she could possibly do for her people, his eyes quirk up a little bit. "An Amabassador." he says more for himself then to anything. "Well it seems like many are doing that for their people. I know Wonder Woman is the Ambassador of the Amazons, but they are right." he pauses for a moment. "It's your decision to make, but what I would suggest is think about it and if you feel it's something you wanna do go for it. If not then don't but that does allow for someone else of your people to come to possibly claim that position." he explains to her. "As for I.D. yeah that is a bit necessary." he smirks a little. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his wallet and shows Kori his drivers license. "This is my I.D. it allows me to drive cars, trucks and vans, but also serves as my legal identification." Jynn looks up when a few of teh lights go out, but the last call hasn't been called yet which affords them some more time for now. Reaching over and caressing her cheek, "No frowning." he tells her when she asks him about his problem. "We can talk about it later." Someone else... The idea of her elder sister claiming such a position causes a shudder to dance down Starfire's spine. "That... Is not an idea I cherish over much..." She looks at his I.D., nodding slowly. "I understand, yes." A deep breath is taken before that touch to her cheek causes her to smile. "I frown only because I know something bothers you. Are you certain you will not tell me what it is now?" There's concern in her voice as she turns to face him completely. “Well for now think about this for the time being and if you want to be the Ambassador, then great." he smiles. "I think you would make a great Ambassador, your learning as much as you can about Earth. Still has much more to learn but your doing fine." Seeing her smile as he caresses her cheek, he looks at her for a long moment, studying her, not oogling, just admiring her. But he is brought out of his reveire. "Just trying to figure out what I'm going to do with myself." he says to her. "There is a lot you've told me about some things your not comfortable about, so I will share a bit of myself with you as well. But on one thing, I wouldn't tell too many people about your Royal background. There are people who would try to take advantage of that, but if you do end up being Ambassador, I don't maybe you can mention it then." Starfire nods her head at his advice, smiling warmly. "Your confidence in me means a lot to me, Jynn. Thank you." She leans over to kiss his cheek lightly before beaming. "I would love to learn more about you, my friend!" Her head tilts. "What is it you wish to do with yourself?" "That’s what friends are for right?" he asks. He blushes a bit when he is kissed, hadn't thought he was as cool as Jackie, but then again, Jynn got swag so it's all good. Seeing that she does want to learn more about him, and well there are only a few who know of what he does, he figures why not tell her. "Well I've already told you that I don't live here in New York, that I mainly come here to help out my aunt with house sitting and all. But I'm what you call a vigilante. I fight those who go out of their way to hurt others as well as working hard to keep people safe. But most of the people I know don't know I do this, mainly because it's dangerous and I could be killed. But where I live at, the people don't really care unless something happens to them." he frowns a bit. A gentle smile touches Star's features before she nods slowly. "Yes, I suppose it is." When he begins to explain, she goes silent and listens carefully. "There are many groups who do as you do. And some who, like you, do it solo." She offers another smile. "It is a brave and selfless thing you do." "Yeah I know." he says to her. "Right now I just don't know how to better help. My skills aren't that varied as others and honestly I think I need more training if I'm to do better at this fighting crime thing." he sighs a little. Shaking his head a bit, "Also feels like I'm losing friends too, but then again I've not really ever opened up to anyone before until recently which is a bit new for me." he smirks a little. Starfire chews on her bottom lip a moment. "What is it you do? I mean... Your abilities..." It would seem as if Star may have something in mind. "Have you attempted to seek out any one of these teams to join them?" Contemplating a few things, "I don't have any powers." he tells her. "Just my eyes are different for the most part, and I'm able to react a little faster then others, but that’s about all." he tells her. "I've been studying martial arts and really good with guns. Granted I use non-lethal ammunition." he explains. He goes quiet about the team thing, he's pretty much with a group but honestly he hasn't even heard from them in a while. "Not really." he tells her. Star's bottom lip is chewed on a moment. She's going to have to talk to Nightwing. "I know that there's quite a few heroes out there who don't have any powers but are just normal humans who are skilled in one thing or another." She adjusts her position and looks over at him. "Maybe you should see about meeting with one of them." Smiling a little, Jynn lokos at Kori and gives a slow nod of the head. "You know, biting your lip like that is really cute." he smiles at her. "As for talking with this group maybe, I don't know, couldn't hurt I suppose." he stretches a bit. He reaches over and moves a few strands of hair from her face if there is any, and smiles again at her. "I guess I just feel like," he pauses a moment, "I don't know. One thing I do know is I will not stop helping people." Shrugging and clearing his head a little, "Anyways, seems like we both have good taste." he laughs a little as he looks around the tropical gardens a bit. He does hugs Kori again, "So what will you do for the rest of the night?" Star grins. "I don't think I've been called cute before." She waits until the hair is pushed away before nodding her head. "It is alright. I understand what it is like to feel lost and uncertain." The hug is returned tightly. "You have nothing to lose truly. At worse, they say 'no', right? Then you're where you are now." Thinking for a moment, "Well I'm glad you do like it, but honestly I think your beautiful Kori." he says as he looks her in her green eyes. He doesn't blink away, he doesn't hide the fondness he has for her. When she mentions the team, he nods. "Well we will see." he tells her. "If not, then like you said, I will be back to square one and that’s where I'm at now." There's a soft dusty rose that touches Star's cheeks for a moment. "Thanks, Jynn. That's really sweet of you." While she always seems to smile almost smugly when strangers call her such, coming from a friend, the compliment causes her to blush. "Let me arrange a meeting between you and Nightwing?" And then she grins. "Oh! I've come up with a... what do they call it...a codename since I am officially part of the Titans now." Jynn doesn't allow his eyes to drift far from Kori's, but when they do, he does see the blush along her cheeks. "Your welcome Kori." he says, then without even thinking, Jynn kisses her along the cheek. He's not seen her blush, not when the two of them talked. He's always tried to be on his best behavior when it comes to women, even the ones he likes. Granted a bit of showing off accompanies him from time to time, but still Kori is different from the other women. When she mentions of setting up a meeting with Nightwing, he blinks a few times. "Oh, you don't have to do that Kori." eh says to her. She really doesn't, but he appreciate the help. Quirking a brow, "Oh you do." he says as he moves a bit closer to her. "So what’s your codename?" he asks. There's a shrug of Star's shoulders. "I do not mind. It is a simple thing to do, really." And then she chuckles. "Starfire. I chose it after Green Lantern took me up and showed me the planets. This planet is astoundingly beautiful from space. Absolutely gorgeous." Smiling a bit, he looks out the window for a moment, then turning back to look at Kori. "Starfire." he says the name. Letting the name and sound of it filter about in his head. "I like it." he chuckles. "It actually suits you." he says as he looks at her. "You are a star with firey hair." he says as he brushes her hair a little. Then a few more lights go out in the gardents leaving them with filtered light from outside. "I think they forgot we are in here, but honestly...." he trails off a bit as he looks at Kori. "I don't mind." Star blinks as more lights go out. "That is not good. We cannot stay in here all night." She starts to stand. "We should make our way out before they lock the doors." And then she smiles. "And thank you again for the sweet words, my friend." Jynn nods his head and stands up along with Kori. He bows his head and smiles to her, "They are true words Kori, I mean it." he says to her. Gesturing towards the entrance, and over the loud speaker, "If there is anyone else here, please make your way to the entrance we are now closing." Jynn shakes his head, "Well it was fun and thank you for just sitting and enjoying a nice quiet talk.' he says to her. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs